User talk:Duck
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Duck & Lady Fan page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZEM (Talk) 01:54, 18 June 2010 Hey Is that you Matt? ZEM talk to me! 03:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, thanks for joining! I'll add you to the Season 14 Club! :D ZEM talk to me! 06:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) hello Hey there why dont you come and see my user page cause i am also a member of the season 14 club. please reply asap. MaysPeep! Peep! 19:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) nice hey there fine user page, and your three part story intruges me. i am hopeing it will be good like your plot says. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 13:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Hey, Matt. I was wondering if you'd rather have a gallery at the bottom of your user page instead of having images on the side. If you do, just let me know and I'll set it up for you. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:12, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :OK Just checking. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, but no. We only allow videos of Thomas episodes and songs on the Wikia. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:36, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::It isn't possible to have age level blocks on the Wikia. So sorry, but again no. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Friends hey I would like one but i dont know what p.m someone is, you have to figure out a way to get what you have done to me with out it leaking out for the other users, or i could just wait for you to compleat the story line. and p.s want to be friends. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 02:58, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Just got your message and thanks, i will try to get your user name in my friends place as soon as i can. oh and i hope your loveing your summer vacation like i am with mine. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 17:50, June 24, 2010 (UTC) no Email sorry to say this but i dont hav an email adress, so i will just wait until it gets released to the other users. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 15:51, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Posting Ducks Magical Adventure with a better idea. Why don't you ask ZEM? He'll have a better answer. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:39, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Engine Love Groups Hello. Is your Engine Love Groups supposes to be the Thomas Couples you support? - BiggestThomasFan :Yes they are. Duck & Lady Fan 02:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC)9:27PM 7/10/2010Duck & Lady Fan 02:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Ducks Magical Adventure Please remove all of the cuss words from your story. Even though you censored them out with by putting #'s into it, people can still read what you meant. If it's not edited appropriately, it will be removed. Thank you. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. I didn't want to have to remove it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:17, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Matt, I just wanted to say that you have a nice page. Can't wait to hear how the story comes out. Mrmofojo5 02:04, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Me like hey Friend just got done reading your story, and Me like. But 21 long chapters is a read.MaysPeep! Peep! 12:46, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: So how do you like Ducks Magical Adventure? :) I honestly don't like it at all. Sorry. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:28, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Ducks magical adventure You need to spend time cleaning up the grammer and spelling in your story. Its very hard to read. What are all the ______ spots in the story? Are we supposed to fill in the blanks? Mrmofojo5 02:45, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :The blanks are to replace the bad words. They are their so the story can be posted, so everone at all ages can read it Duck & Lady Fan 02:53, July 13, 2010 (UTC)9:51PM 7/21/2010 ::Isn't Thomas the Tank targeted to children? I'm sure parents won't want their children reading a story full of cursing. The fact that you see the need to add cursing to Thomas makes me think that you have not grown up yet? The ability to curse does not make one an adult. Also Thomas is a story of moral lessons and getting along. Where does a war, cursing, and killing fit into the concept? I suggest that you leave the Thomas stories to someone who understands the message they try to deliver. Mrmofojo5 19:15, July 13, 2010 (UTC) give hey Friend could you give my regards to Kimmy/Lady the Magical engine, oh and ask her if she want to join the wikia. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 17:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) also please tell me if Duck saves Lady before part 2.MaysPeep! Peep! 02:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes Duck will save Lady but just barely and almost doesnt make it but he will. But I cant tell you more until that time comes. Duck & Lady Fan 00:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC)7:51PM 7/28/2010 Re: Deleating my updates? Because they're not reall goofs. How is it a goof that the brakevan almost ran into the camera? That makes NO sense! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :You can put real trivia and goofs on pages. And that's all. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:46, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Love it hey Friend chap 23, 24, 25, and 26 me like. you have done well. and did you give my regards to Kimmy. please reply asap. also come and visit this site. http://tttefanfic.wikia.com. MaysPeep! Peep! 14:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I just got done reading chap 27 and i am glad the Malady was defeated.(no offense) and tell me what you think about Gordonfans site. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 18:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) About your series... Will everyone who died get revived in the end? ThomasandMollyfan23 01:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sorry for posting that General Patton Video on your Forum. I'm glad you're sorry, but I have set the ban to expire on January 1st or 2nd, so you can come back then. See ya then! ZEM talk to me! 01:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ZEM's forum Your subscribed to me on YouTube right? If so you'll know when the Duck trilogy comes out. You can also talk to me here or on YouTube. :) SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 01:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I did! It was great! SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 02:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Feel ya man Hay there just read you Message, sory to hear about what Happen. and i must ask can i help you out with Ducks Magical adventure if Kimmy is not helping you. Please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 15:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) What sohuld we do about Malady?, and i am wondering what made Kimmy break up with you did you do something to ofend her. Please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 15:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Listen man what i know is that if i were you i would fight to keep my friends even a girl, also do you think Robert deserves her. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 18:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Richie! Nice video! And sorry to hear you were blocked. Oliverandtoad13 16:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: I reposted my Duck & Lady photo. No because it's a self taken image. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) hey man Hey i just read your message, now Do you think she is happy with this Dumb### Robert person i m not even sure he met her in real life. oh and if you do get to message him tell him that he is a F###ing doucebag. please reply asap. p.s enventuly she will break up with him if he is selfish as you say he is, cause let me tell you from experience that Girls do not like selfish people.MaysPeep! Peep! 18:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for filling me in man on the hole story at least this gives you an opritunity to find your one true internet Girlfriend. And if you do find someone make sure i can chat with her. your dear friend.MaysPeep! Peep! 21:35, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey one quesstion is this Robert your talking about is his internet name robtheredengine?MaysPeep! Peep! 22:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello My friend, i am so glad to here this news. Now questions 1. can i still help you out?, 2. try and get me to chat with her, Now dident i say to give it a while and dont give up. please reply aasap.MaysPeep! Peep! 12:04, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey Friend do you have any ideas on how i can chat with Kimberly?. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 02:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I will think about it, but i have a better idea, try to see if she cant join the wikia cause this is where i spend most of my time on, also could you add me into Ducks Magical adventure please. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 12:46, December 4, 2010 (UTC) An engine named after me would be fine friend and p.s ito me it does not matter if the Gender is Male or Female as long as you can work me into the storyline, also see if Lady Kimmberly cant join the wikia. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 13:54, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok Dude i can understand, thanks for telling me, and the only way i can make a user on youtube is if i get my own computer or laptop. please reply asap.:)MaysPeep! Peep! 00:49, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I love your new winter Story. but give the stoy a bit more hartbreak and Romance. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 22:45, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Friend, i just wanted to say Merry Christmas to you and Kimmy. also how is part 2 comeing. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 16:56, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey man, did you name an engine after me? just wondering. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 23:54, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: WR Lady Nope, she is still active. I check LC's website, she is still listed there as active, and changed the page. If you want to know anything else about the WR model(s) of Lady, visit my wiki! The http://thomaswoodenrailway.wikia.com/wiki/ Jamesis5 03:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Remember me Do you remember me from youtube? My account on youtube was gre001, but on the wikia I'm Fanofthomas. Do you want to be friends on the wikia too?Fanofthomas 03:28, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Can i edit hey Friend can i add to Oliver V.s the magic of christmas please. reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 12:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) hey, hey havent heard from you in a while.MaysPeep! Peep! 22:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello? HI. :) SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 23:13, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Skarloey. How are you. Listen can we chat on our forums please. :) Duck & Lady Fan 23:26, March 28, 2011 (UTC)